


my hero

by samandbucky



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Just Wanted To Use Brock's Character, Kidnapping, M/M, NOT HYDRA, Protective Steve Rogers, Torture, it's just mentioned, very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandbucky/pseuds/samandbucky
Summary: Bucky Barnes has been friends with Steve Rogers for as long as he can remember, and later, his boyfriend. Their relationship never changed even with Steve as Captain America. Bucky simply got used to his boyfriend being a superhero. He knew there were risks being Captain America's boyfriend, but he honestly never thought he'd find himselfkidnapped.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747954
Kudos: 67





	my hero

**Author's Note:**

> Square Fill: Pain

“Thank you,” Bucky thanks the Starbucks barista as he takes the two coffee’s. He looks over and sighs when he sees his best friend, Steve Rogers also known as Captain America, talking to a couple of fans. It’s rare when fans recognize him when he’s not in costume. Steve’s always too kind to turn down fans.

Bucky sighs, before heading over to Steve and holding up his coffee to him.

“Oh, thank you,” Steve grins when he takes the coffee from Bucky.

“You know, I do remember there was a time when you could barely talk to girls, let alone look at one,” Bucky says, smirking when the girls Steve’s been talking to giggle, before taking a sip of his coffee, feeling quite proud of himself that he can embarrass Steve so easily.

Steve glares at Bucky. “Shut up,” he complains, before looking back at the girls. “Sorry, girls. I’ve got to get going now, but it was lovely talking to you all.” He flashes one of his famous smiles before grabbing Bucky and leading the way out of the Starbucks. “Do you have to embarrass me every chance you get?”

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t embarrass you?” Bucky asks, smirking.

“The good kind of boyfriend,” Steve rolls his eyes. “You’re lucky I love you, Barnes,”

“So lucky,” Bucky replies, laughing. “Where are we going next, now that we’ve got our coffee?”

“I need to do some training today at the compound. Do you wanna come with me?” Steve asks.

“Watch my boyfriend train and kick ass in tight ass clothes? Hell yeah I wanna come!” Bucky exclaims, nearly spilling his coffee over himself, glaring when Steve laughs at his clumsiness.

“Natasha will be training with me today. She’s promised to teach me some new tricks, and I assume Clint will be there since those two are like attached to the hip, and maybe Sam will be there. I’m not sure,” Steve says as he looks over at Bucky, knowing Bucky will be excited to hear about The Avengers, because even though he won’t admit it outloud, Steve knows he’s a fanboy over the superheroes.

Bucky’s eyes light up instantly after Steve mentions The Avengers. “Now we’re talking. Come on Stevie, we can’t be late if Black Widow’s going to be waiting for us!”

Steve laughs as Bucky grabs a hold of his arm and starts dragging him down the sidewalk excitedly.

Steve and Bucky fall into a comfortable silence as they continue to walk towards the Avengers compound. Everything is fine, until Steve suddenly hears Bucky yelp. He turns to look over at his boyfriend, and gasps once he realizes that Bucky is nowhere to be found. “Bucky?” He panics, turning around, but there’s no sign of Bucky anywhere. “Bucky! Where are you?”

Steve panics as he quickly pulls his cell phone out of his pocket, his hands shaking so much that he nearly drops his phone to the ground. Steve immediately calls Natasha.

“Steve! Hey, I was just getting ready to-”

“Bucky’s gone!” Steve blurts, choking on a sob, unable to hold back his emotions. Steve’s always been emotional when it comes to Bucky, very protective of him. Bucky’s his best friend. His boyfriend. The only thing from Steve’s childhood that Steve has left. If something were to ever happen to Bucky, well… Steve doesn’t even know what he’ll do. Doesn’t want to think about a life without Bucky.

“ _Gone_? What do you mean he’s gone, Steve?” Natasha asks.

“Someone took him!” Steve cries, continuing to look around. “W- We were just walking together, a- and now he’s gone, and I- I don’t know what to do. What do I do, Natasha?”

“Shit,” Natasha curses, and even Steve can hear the worry in her voice, which is rare for someone like Natasha, who’s scarily good at hiding her emotions. “Okay. We need a plan. Steve, where are you now? How quick can you make it to the compound?”

“I’m like ten minutes away. Shouldn’t take longer than that if I run fast enough,” Steve says.

“Great. Clint and I will start trying to locate Bucky’s location. Hurry, Steve, We don’t know who has Barnes or what they’re planning on doing to him. He’s been a target ever since it became known that he was Captain America’s boyfriend,” Natasha says.

“You’re not really helping my panic right now, Nat,’ Steve groans. “I’ll be there as soon as possible.”

“I’ll get a hold of Stark. I’m sure the genius will be of help,” Natasha says, before hanging up the phone.

“What’s going on?” Clint asks as he walks up to Natasha. “Something happen with Barnes?”

“Apparently, he’s been kidnapped and Steve’s freaking out,” Natasha informs him, letting out a sigh. “Seriously, can we have just _one_ day of peace around here?”

Clint snorts. “Not when you’re an Avenger. Keep dreaming,”

Natasha rolls her eyes, and then punches Clint on the arm. “You’re not helping. Come on, we’ve got to call Stark and get started on Barnes’ location. The longer he’s missing, the worse it’ll get, and Steve will lose his mind if his boyfriend is missing for more than a few hours,” she says.

Clint shakes his head. “I don’t even want to think about it,” he mumbles, knowing full well of how protective Steve is over Bucky. Of course, they all understand why. They know Steve and Bucky’s story.

When Steve arrives at the compound, he’s a mess, which worries both Clint and Natasha. Sam’s coming, and Tony’s on the phone with Natasha as they try to get a lead on Bucky’s location.

“Don’t worry, Steve. Everything will be fine,” Clint tries to assure Steve. “We’ve got this covered. Between Natasha and Tony, we’ll have his location in no time, and then we can work on finding him.”

“A lot can happen in that time, Clint,” Steve frowns. “I’m worried about what they’re doing to him…”

“Yeah, try not to think about that. You’ll just panic more,” Clint says, gently patting Steve’s shoulder. 

Steve closes his eyes as he leans back in the chair he’s placed himself in. He appreciates Clint trying to lighten the mood but Steve can hardly focus, not when Bucky is missing and Steve is terrified for him.

****

When Bucky wakes up, he’s groggy and tired, and very confused, and also tied to a medical bed, which is very odd. Because, last time he checked, he was with Steve, and now Steve’s not here.

“The princess is awake,”

Bucky immediately jerks his head to the left of where he hears the sudden voice, and blinks a few times when there’s a bright light being shown in his face. “Fuck. You tryna blind me, dude?”

“I’d watch that tone of yours, if I were you,” the mysterious man speaks again.

Bucky scoffs. “Don’t know who you are, but I ain’t afraid of you,” he says. He tries to move his arms, but he can’t, because his arms are currently cuffed to the bed. “Where the fuck am I?”

“That information is classified. You should make yourself comfortable, sweetheart. You’re going to be here for awhile,” the man says, finally stepping into the light so Bucky can see his face.

“You are aware of who my boyfriend is, right?” Bucky asks, tugging at the cuffs again. “And you are aware that Stevie is very protective of me. Once he finds out who you bastards are, he’s going to kill you, and nobody is going to stop him.” He glares at him. “Who the hell are you? What do you want from me?”

“Trust me, we know exactly who you and your boyfriend are. We knew we would never be able to capture Captain America. So, we went for you, the most important person to him, instead. To lure him right to us. We just didn’t think that it would be so easy capturing you,” the man smirks. “My name is Brock.”

“ _Brock_?” Bucky asks, snorting. “Like, Brock from Pokémon? What a dumb name.”

Brock growls, clenching his fists angrily. “Like Bucky is any better?”

“Actually, my name is James. Bucky is a childhood nickname. Shit. Why am I telling you this information?” Bucky groans and arches his back with frustration, then goes back to tugging at the cuffs. “God damnit! Get me the fuck out of these stupid cuffs!”

“Not going to happen,” Brock snaps. “You’re not going anywhere. Like I said before, get comfortable.”

Bucky looks over and glares at him. “I have a feeling you and I are not going to get along,”

Bucky doesn’t know how long he stays on that medical bed for, watching as different people come in and out of the room. They examine him, and he’s pretty sure they injected some type of drug in him, but nobody’s speaking to him so he doesn’t know what the hell they’re doing to his body.

Eventually, they uncuff Bucky and drag him off of the medical bed, but Bucky’s groggy again and can hardly see straight, which makes this _more_ difficult. Bucky tries to fight as Brock manhandles him.

“Don’t fight it, sweetheart. You’ll just make it worse for yourself,” Brock whispers in his ear.

Bucky growls. “Call me a fucking sweetheart one more time. I dare you,” he warns, kicking his feet, but Brock doesn’t let his grip loose no matter how many times Bucky fights, or kicks his feet.

Brock drags him out of the room, and leads him down the hallway. He opens the cell door, and harshly throws Bucky into the cell. Bucky’s head hits the floor hard, nearly knocking him out on the floor.

Brock smirks as he walks over to Bucky and he presses his boot into Bucky’s chest, holding him down. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with, Barnes. You’re lucky I haven’t had my way with you yet,”

Bucky groans once Brock steps off of him, and walks out of the cell, shutting the door and locking it.

“Fuck,” Bucky mutters to himself. He’s not sure what Brock means by _have his way with you_ , but he’s got a little bit of an idea and he’s kind of terrified. Bucky doesn’t admit it very often when he’s scared, but Brock scares the living shit out of him. Bucky can only pray that Steve will get here soon.

After that, Bucky passes out, unable to stay awake any longer.

~

“I think we’ve got something,” Natasha announces when Steve walks back into the room.

It’s been two hours, and Steve was starting to go stir crazy, so Natasha sent him out so she and Tony could focus on finding Bucky’s location. Two hours is too long in Steve’s mind.

“What?” Steve asks, immediately hurrying over to Natasha and Tony. “You found him?”

“Maybe,” Tony adds, looking over at Steve. “They sent us a photo of Barnes from his cell phone, which was honestly a stupid move. Are these guys amateurs, or what?” He scoffs. “Anyways, they sent us a picture demanding that you turn yourself in or they’re going to torture Barnes-”

“What?” Steve cries, throwing his arms up. “Why didn’t you tell me? When did this happen?”

“About a half an hour ago,” Natasha answers calmly, sighing as she looks over at Steve. “We knew that you would demand his location and leave right away. But, we need a plan of attack before we go. I know you want him back as soon as possible, Steve, but we have to be careful about how we go about this, okay?” She gives him a look, and Steve knows better than to argue with Natasha.

“Okay,” Steve breathes. “So, what’s the plan?”

“We’re gonna need to assemble the team,” Tony says as he stands straight, turning to look at Steve.

“Shit. It’s that bad?” Steve asks, his eyes widening with fear and panic.

Natasha walks over to Steve and gently places her hand on his shoulders. “We’ll get your boy back,”

Steve has no doubt about that. He trusts the team to help him find Bucky, more than anyone. But all Steve can think about is what Bucky’s going through, and how he wasn’t there to protect him. Right now, Bucky could be getting tortured, all because of Steve. This is all _his_ fault.

“Are you done blaming yourself so we can get going?”

Steve jumps and looks over to see Natasha and Tony both staring at him, Natasha with her arms crossed against her chest. Steve clears his throat. “Uh, yeah. Let’s- Let’s go. Alert the rest of the team,” he starts to walk out of the room, but stops and looks back at Natasha and Tony. “Oh, and… just a fair warning, when we get there, neither of you can stop me from killing whoever did this to Bucky. I mean that.”

“We’re fully aware,” Natasha replies. “Trust me, you’re not the only one who wants to kill those idiots.”

Steve hums, and continues to walk out of the room to get ready, more motivated than ever to save Bucky.

A few hours later, The Avengers find themselves at the facility where Bucky is being held. Steve hates that it’s taken them even longer to get there, because that means Bucky’s been getting tortured longer.

“There’s no time for fooling around, Rogers. Get Bucky, and get out of there,” Natasha warns as she walks down the hallway with Steve, The other Avengers have split up, wanting to clear the facility.

“I know, Nat,” Steve grumbles. He takes a deep breath once he and Natasha finally reach a door, where he knows Bucky is being held and tortured. “Let’s get this son of a bitch.” He glances at Natasha, and then kicks the door down easily. Steve looks up and immediately glares when he sees none other than Brock Rumlow, with his hands on _his_ Bucky, and Steve wants to kill him right then and there. “I should have known it was you.”

“Captain America, in the flesh,” Brock smirks. “You’re just in time.” He tightens his grip on Bucky.

“Go Steve,” Natasha orders, moving to take care of the other agents in the room.

Steve throws his shield, hitting Brock directly in the arm, causing him to let go of Bucky immediately. “Buck, get back. We’ll take care of them,” Steve tells him.

Bucky scrambles to his and hurries over to the door, watching in terror as Natasha and Steve take care of all the agents, including Brock. He’s not used to seeing Steve be Captain America like this. Steve always made sure to never let him. Bucky’s only seen what everybody else has seen on TV.

“Nat, make sure that’s all of them,” Steve says before turning to look at Bucky. “Bucky.” He immediately pulls his boyfriend into a warm hug, holding Bucky close, closing his eyes as Bucky buries himself in Steve’s chest. “It’s okay, sweetheart. I’m here now. I’ve got you. They’re not going to hurt you again.”

“You came,” Bucky whimpers, looking up at Steve as tears well up in his eyes.

“Did you honestly think I wouldn’t?” Steve whispers, kissing Bucky gently. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get here sooner. We were having complications when it came to finding your location. Are you okay? Did they-?”

“I’m fine,” Bucky breathes. He knows Steve will ask questions about what happened to him here, but all Bucky wants to do is just go home. “I’m a little sore… but, they didn’t really do anything to me.”

“Yeah, I don’t trust that. You’re seeing Banner as soon as we get back to the tower,” Steve warns.

Bucky rolls his eyes at that, but he knew Steve would drag him to a doctor no matter what he says. “Fine, Stevie. Whatever you say. Can we go home now?” He grips onto Steve’s arms desperately.

“That’s a great idea,” Natasha says, walking up to the two. “We should get going. Glad you’re okay, Barnes.” She gives Bucky a small smile.

Steve chuckles. “Yeah, let’s get going,” he wraps his arm protectively around Bucky. “Buck? I’m glad you’re okay. You have no idea how worried I was about you. It was only a few hours… but…”

“I know. I was scared too. But, I knew you were going to save me. You always save me,” Bucky whispers.

“Of course I’m always going to save you. I’m just… I’m just so glad you’re okay, Bucky,”

Bucky chuckles. “You can’t get rid of me that easily, Rogers,”


End file.
